


La grotte des tentations

by Voracity



Series: Un jour, la suite viendra~ [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angels Becoming Humans, Archangels, Gen, Human Balthazar (Supernatural), Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Gabriel, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Lucifer (Supernatural), Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Stanford University
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Une vie normale, avec ses soucis et ses solutions. De petits boulots minables pendant que d'autres suivent des cours à l'université. De grands avenirs côtoyant d'autres déjà finis. La vie, quoi...
Relationships: Abaddon/Lucifer (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: Un jour, la suite viendra~ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082309





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **Hello !**
> 
> **J'ai hésité sur la fic à publier aujourd'hui, et j'ai penché pour celle-là car c'est la plus ancienne (2014).**
> 
> **J'ai eu la splendide idée de la rédiger à l'encre rose, à l'époque, ce qui fit que lorsque je m'y remis, les mots avaient presque disparus, merveilleux... En plus ? Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais déjà retapé cette fic lorsque j'ai voulu l'enregistrer.**
> 
> **C'est pas toujours simple xD**
> 
> **J'ai commencé SPN il y a un sacré moment, alors si vous voulez que je mette en valeur un ange de votre choix, n'hésitez pas, il faut juste garder en tête que les plus vieux sont donc les archanges (presque la trentaine pour Lucifer) et le plus jeune est Camaël (fin maternelle/début primaire) pour l'âge :)**
> 
> **Disclaimer : - L'univers de Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**
> 
> **(Ne cherchez pas sur le titre, j'ai utilisé un générateur de titres...)**

Gabriel agita la main, faisant cliqueter les pièces qui s'y trouvaient. Il sourit à ce son : c'était une bonne soirée.

Il passa devant un bar, se fit assourdir par la musique puis en sortit de quelques pas supplémentaires. Des couples le bousculaient, l'ignoraient, tout à leurs affaires. Mais il s'en moquait. Il se moquait d'eux, aussi. Ce qu'ils étaient bêtes à chercher le grand amour alors qu'il suffisait de s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu !

Il bifurqua dans une ruelle miteuse, évitant les chats mités et les clochards en train de cuver. Quel spectacle magnifique, ironisa-t-il en son fort intérieur. Lorsqu'il en sortit, une fille l'apostropha, lui proposant de monter avec elle. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, semblant réfléchir. Serrant un peu les poings, les pièces lui entrèrent dans la peau, tel un rappel à l'ordre.

\- Une autre fois, poupée ! Lança-t-il comme salutation.

Il reprit son chemin, slalomant entre les propositions indécentes, son petit sourire en coin ne le quittant pas.

Il finit par arriver devant un immeuble qui ne payait pas de mine, où il s'engouffra. Il dédaigna l'ascenseur de nouveau hors-service pour l'escalier dont il gravit les marches de son habituel pas sautillant, s'arrêtant au quatrième étage dont la porte était arrachée depuis quelques mois déjà.

\- Je suis rentré, annonça-t-il joyeusement en lançant son écharpe sur un portemanteau surchargé.

Il reçut des grognements comme réponse mais il n'en tint pas rigueur, sifflotant tranquillement tout en passant parfois par-dessus des membres alanguies.

\- J'adore ta coiffure Anna, c'est un nouveau genre ?

La rousse lui tira la langue, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans le nid d'oiseaux lui servant de cheveux.

\- Tout le monde est là ?

\- Balthazar a eut un tuyau de l'autre côté de la ville, le renseigna Naomie. Lucifer a sortit Abaddon, Uriel traîne encore et Castiel est sur le toit.

Gabriel hocha machinalement la tête, glissant ses pièces dans le tronc commun, puis se servit dans les placards avant de prendre place aux côtés de l'étudiante en droit.

\- Tes bouquins sont toujours aussi barbants ?

\- La ferme.

\- Et toi toujours aussi agréable...

Il se leva soudainement, emportant ses denrées avec lui, sous le regard suspicieux de la plus jeune.

\- Qui vas-tu encore embêter ?

\- Notre p'tit Icare ! Tu veux m'accompagner ?

Elle haussa les épaules en soupirant, reprenant ses devoirs.

Le pas toujours joyeux, Gabriel gravit les marches branlantes avec la force de l'habitude, retrouvant ainsi la silhouette absorbée de son cadet.

\- Les hommes ne volent pas ! Le salua-t-il.

Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, lui proposant de piocher dans ses friandises, ce que l'autre refusa.

\- Tant pis, ça en fera plus pour moi !

Quelques temps de silence passèrent, seulement troublés par leurs respirations et le masticage intensif.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, Cassie. Tu commences dans quelques heures, c'est ça, non ?

Hochement positif de la tête.

\- Tu sais, tu aurais pu continuer tes études, rien ne t'obligeais à prendre ce boulot... Pas que je m'inquiète pour toi, qu'on soit clair, mais bon...

Un infime sourire étira les lèvres de Castiel.

\- Je vous ai suffisamment coûté cher comme ça.

\- Pas plus que les séjours réguliers en taule de Balthy' ou les études de Naomie.

Ils se turent sachant très bien quelle vérité se cachait entre eux.

\- Bon, j'me pèle ! Déclara subitement le plus vieux en se relevant. Pense à aller dormir et te fais pas virer avant la fin de la semaine ! Compris ?

Il rentra à l'appartement, quelques étages plus bas, sans un regard en arrière. Si il l'avait fait, il aurait remarqué le petit sourire de son cadet.

\- Toi aussi prends soin de toi...

Et il retourna à la contemplation des étoiles.

* * *

\- Tu ronfles, grogna Sam dans le noir.

Il n'obtint qu'un léger bruit à la place, Dean dormant encore.

Soupirant de lassitude, Sam appuya l'oreiller sur son visage, tentant de stopper le bruit agaçant. Les cernes creusaient son visage depuis quelques jours maintenant. Une fuite d'eau avait ravagé son appartement et il avait dû se réfugier chez son frère qui avait la sale manie de _ronfler_ quand il ne _parlait pas_ , carrément.

\- Par tous les dieux de la Terre, Dean ! Je commence dans moins de cinq heures !

Il se roula en boule sous sa couverture, tentant d'attraper le sommeil qui le fuyait. Saleté. Il allait être frais demain... Il aurait dû accepter l'invitation de Jessica, sa petite-amie. Elle ne ronflait pas et en plus son appartement était proche de l'université de Stanford où ils étudiaient le droit tous les deux.

Penser à la jolie blonde le fit sourire béatement et il finit par s'endormir sans y faire attention.

* * *

Lorsque Gabriel ouvrit ses jolis yeux mordorés, un violent rayon de soleil lui brûla les rétines, lui faisant lâcher un cri aiguë. Son voisin de lit lui asséna un coup de coussin un peu mou, n'appréciant que peu un tel réveil, et se rendormit aussitôt.

Étant une fratrie plutôt nombreuse, les chambres étaient meublées de lits doubles ou de lits superposés, qu'ils se partageaient entre eux, habitués depuis presque toujours.

D'un coup de pied bien placé, Michaël le poussa hors des draps, le faisant chuter douloureusement.

\- Quelle magnifique journée qui commence, grommela Gabriel en rejoignant la salle de bain, se massant le fessier.

Heureusement pour lui, il put y accéder directement et l'eau chaude était au rendez-vous, lui permettant de se détendre confortablement, mais des coups frappés à la porte explosa sa petite bulle d'extase au profit de la dure réalité.

\- Sors de là tout de suite ! J'ai un entretien d'embauche et je suis presque en retard !

Tenant une serviette autour de sa taille et de l'eau coulant encore sur son corps, il sortit en bougonnant, à peine remercié par Anna qui fit claquer la porte, le laissant seul dans le couloir.

\- Vraiment sublime...

Il se faufila dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec ses trois frères aînés, cherchant des vêtements propres malgré l'obscurité.

\- Oh, un tatouage récent ?

-Bonjour Lucy ! Le salua-t-il gaiement.

Gabriel frissonna lorsque les mains fraîches de son aîné frôla la peau sensible de ses reins où l'Yggdrasil s'étalait.

\- Ta soirée s'est bien passée ?

\- Abaddon est collante. Un vrai poulpe... J'ai réussit à éviter le cinéma, heureusement.

Il gloussa tout en enfilant ses vêtements sans prêter attention à son frère à ses côtés. Aucun des deux n'était réellement gêné de leur proximité, habitués à force.

\- Balthazar est revenu ?

\- Mouais... J'en sais rien. J'm'en fous, en fait.

Gabriel roula les yeux et sortit de la chambre, suivit de près par son frère et laissant Michaël poursuivre sa nuit même si il était bientôt midi.

\- Raphaël est déjà parti ?

\- Monsieur le bon Samaritain est allé sauver les âmes de pauvres humains à la première heure ! Grinça-t-il en joignant les mains sous son nez.

Il n'obtint pas de réaction exaspérée, ses moqueries étaient passées comme choses courantes. Camaël remuait une louche dans une grosse casserole, semblant avoir du mal à effectuer ce geste. Il eut un regard reconnaissant envers ses deux frères lorsque ces deux-là le soulevèrent afin de l'éloigner et s'occuper ainsi de la préparation du déjeuner.

\- Tous les grands sont partis ?

\- Anna et Balthazar sont encore là.

\- Et Michaël ! Surenchérit une plus petite.

Des têtes hochèrent à l'exclamation, alors que la table était mise de manière désordonnée, Lucifer passant après eux et Gabriel étoffant le déjeuner.

Anna surgit quelques secondes dans la cuisine pour y récupérer sa veste de tailleur et prévenir de son absence ainsi que de son « horrible retard », que la porte claquant absorba.

\- Michaël va être furieux.

\- Jamais contre Anna.

\- Je me demandais quand la faim allait te sortir du lit, commenta Gabriel.

\- Je suis rentré… commença Balthazar en baillant. Castiel a faillit me rentrer dedans quand je suis arrivé, d'ailleurs.

Notant le regard moqueur de son aîné, il élargit son sourire.

\- Bon, c'est moi qui lui suis rentré dedans. Mais j'avais les yeux au milieu du visage !

\- Tuyau percé ?

\- Un vrai gruyère ! J'ai joué aux gendarmes et au voleur toute la nuit…

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec un profond soupir, souriant au petit qui tentait de grimper ses genoux. Il l'agrippa par le fond de pantalon et le cala sur ses cuisses, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.

Lucifer le fixait d'un air de dédain depuis son arrivée, comme à chaque fois.

Frappant de sa louche le grand faitout, Gabriel appela les derniers pour passer à table, et les petits jaillirent en masse, tirant avec eux un Michaël fonctionnant au radar et torse nu.

C'était normal comme scène, à quelques exceptions près. Tout dépendait du jour et de l'emploi du temps de chacun.

\- Mangez proprement, les gourmanda Lucifer.

Il essuya le visage barbouillé de ses petits voisins qui le remercièrent joyeusement.

\- Bon, on est samedi… Qui a besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs ? S'enquit Gabriel.

Quelques mains enthousiastes se levèrent.

\- Misha et Lucy se portent volontaires ! S'exclama-t-il alors.

Les deux susnommés le fusillèrent du regard.

\- Me regardez pas comme ça, c'est vous qui m'avez interdit de m'en occuper, soi-disant que je les perturbe !

\- C'est bas comme vengeance, pouffa Balthazar.

\- M'en moque.

Il offrit un large sourire à ses deux frères qui se contentèrent d'un doigt d'honneur sous les murmures de leurs cadets.

\- Allez tout le monde dans le salon, récupérez de quoi écrire !

Telle une volée de moineaux, ils s'éparpillèrent dans l'appartement afin de récupérer leurs affaires d'école avant de rejoindre Lucifer et Michaël qui râlèrent pour la forme.

\- Et toi, ne te croît pas tiré d'affaire, on doit ranger la cuisine ! Rappela Gabriel à un Balthazar en pleine tentative de fuite.

Aussi heureux que ses frères aînés, il s'attela à la tâche.

\- Tu es devenu une vraie matriarche, Gab', ricana-t-il en retour.

Loin d'en rougir, celui-ci se redressa de toute sa hauteur et bomba le torse, jouant au paon durant quelques instants.

\- Il faut bien ça pour régenter ma petite armée !

Ils se turent alors que l'eau commençait à couler et que le savon moussait.

\- Tu as effacé toutes les preuves ? Reprit le plus vieux.

Limiter les séjours de son demi-frère en lieu carcéral serait bénéfique pour tous.

\- Tu me prends pour un amateur ? Évidemment, un vrai fantôme !

La vaisselle propre s'empilait en un rythme régulier alors que du salon une ambiance studieuse régnait.

Enfin, les enfants l'étaient, mais les adultes… Lucifer donnait des coups de coude « sans faire exprès » à Michaël, tirait sur les cahiers, volait les stylos… Le tout avec son plus bel air innocent et celui imperturbable de son frère.

\- Grand frère, arrête, ça nous gène ! Osa finalement Samandriel.

Il était loin d'être le plus assuré mais quand il fallait calmer ses aînés, il parvenait à surpasser sa timidité.

\- Les enfants, arrêtez de vous chamailler ! Gronda faussement Gabriel, toujours les coudes dans l'eau.

\- Tu vois ? Une vraie _mama_! Reprit son cadet. Pose cette éponge tout de suite !

La simili terreur dans sa voix parvint jusqu'au salon, amusant ceux qui tentaient désespérément d'avancer dans leurs devoirs, pendant que dans la cuisine, l'éponge dégoulinante d'eau de vaisselle menaçait toujours le frère taquin.

\- Je te rends les armes ! Pose ce truc, qu'on finisse enfin et que je retourne me coucher.

\- La nuit est faite pour dormir, pas pour dévaliser les cillas d'honnêtes escrocs !

\- Tu dois vraiment être très fier de ta phrase, vu le nombre de fois que tu me l'as répété…

Au lieu de lui répondre, il se contenta de siffloter et de vider l'évier.

* * *

Sam était en compagnie de Jessica et de leurs amis, discutant du cours magistral auquel ils venaient de participer.

\- C'est incroyable, ce prof… soupira Rebecca. Il marmonne chaque mot important, comme si il les savourait ! Résultat ? Mes notes sont incompréhensibles, génial !

\- Tu veux les miennes ? Je suis presque parvenu à le décrypter. J'ai un oncle qui a un peu les mêmes soucis d'élocutions après quelques bouteilles.

Sam eut un sourire gêné en l'avouant. L'alcoolisme de Bobby était un peu sensible, au même titre que n'importe quel sujet approchant sa famille.

\- Tu me sauverais la vie !

\- Je peux en profiter aussi ?

\- Faut que t'arrêtes de roupiller en cours, se moqua Jessica. Mon Sammy ne pourra pas toujours enfiler sa belle cape rouge pour te sauver !

Elle claqua une bise tendre sur la joue de son petit-ami afin de ponctuer sa taquinerie.

\- Mon Superman rien qu'à moi…

\- Toi aussi tu veux mes notes ?

\- T'es le meilleur ! Je saurai te récompenser comme il se doit.

\- Prenez une chambre, râla faussement leurs amis.

Dans la bonne humeur, ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **En postant ma fic la première fois, j'ai découvert que je n'écrivais pas les noms comme dans la série, un peu trop à la française, donc (Naomi : Naomie / Hannah : Anna, etc) mais je ne compte changer à moins que ça ne vous gêne ?**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Castiel organisait les rayons de la supérette avec sa rigueur habituelle, ne décrochant pas le moindre mot, si ce n'était la courtoisie envers les clients.

Ça ne dérangeait pas la gérante qui raffolait de son employé modèle et ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur son efficacité et son dévouement.

Il n'y prêtait nullement attention, empilant boîtes de conserves et paquets de couches, renseignant les clients et encaissant le paiement des achats.

Mener de front ses études et son petit boulot d'employé polyvalent avait pesé sur sa charge de sommeil, mais il ne s'en était jamais plaint, enchaînant les heures supplémentaires et les devoirs.

Le grand nombre de leur fratrie appuyait sur les épaules de chacun d'entre eux, les incitant à chercher un emploi ou magouiller pour dégotter de quoi financer les achats.

Les aînés se focalisaient sur les charges fixes : loyers, électricité, eau, etc, et le moindre dollar supplémentaire était engloutie dans les dépenses du quotidien.

Heureusement, des bourses scolaires avaient pu envoyer Naomie, Anna, Castiel et d'autres à l'université, leur offrant la possibilité d'un avenir plus radieux.

Mais ce n'était pas assuré pour les plus jeunes.

Quand les quatre plus vieux parvenaient à se réunir – pas simple avec leurs emplois du temps respectifs – c'était un peu leur inquiétude première.

Eux-même avaient dû oublier leurs rêves d'avenir au profit de leur famille, lâchant le parcours scolaire lorsqu'il le fallut.

Lucifer n'avait pas terminé le lycée, Michaël avait décroché son bac de justesse, Raphaël avait abandonné lors de sa « junior year » et Gabriel avait opté pour ne pas se présenter lors des épreuves. Bon, il avait une excuse, Uriel avait été renversé par une voiture et se trouvait à l'hôpital.

À quoi servait un diplôme quand des frais médicaux s'amoncelaient ?

Malgré tous leurs efforts, Castiel avait abandonné ses études et avait dû rembourser les bourses touchées, ce qui avait réduit d'autant plus leurs fonds disponibles.

Et si les aînés avaient eut toutes les peines du monde pour cacher le trou énorme que ça causait dans le budget annuel, ça avait fini par fuiter, écrasant de culpabilité le fautif. Et toutes les tentatives pour lui remonter le moral furent de véritables échecs.

Le p'tit Cassie aimait se complaire dans ses erreurs…

Actuellement, ils en voyaient presque le bout mais ça avait coûté une année à Uriel durant laquelle il avait dû mettre de côté ses entraînements pour économiser au maximum.

L'argent était vraiment un fléau, sous quelque forme qu'il soit.

\- Bonsoir Abaddon.

Au milieu du passage se dressait la jeune femme, les poings sur les hanches et l'air passablement énervée. Castiel tenta de la dépasser afin de rentrer dans l'appartement mais elle l'en empêchait.

\- Où est Lucifer ?! Il ne répond pas à mes textos et personne n'ouvre.

\- Il n'a peut-être plus de crédit, tenta-t-il.

Sans lui faire véritablement peur, la jeune femme rendait mal à l'aise en général, avec ses cris et son obsession pour son aîné.

\- Écoute, si tu me laisses rentrer je pourrais voir si il est là et le prévenir de ta présence, proposa-t-il.

\- Même pas en rêve ! Y'en a déjà trois qui m'ont eu comme ça, je barre la voie maintenant ! Plus personne ne rentre ou ne sort tant que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de mon petit-ami !

À la grande gêne de l'ex-étudiant, son éclat de voix n'était pas passé inaperçu et les portes des appartements voisins s'ouvraient sur divers visages plus ou moins aimables, curieux ou plaintifs.

\- Alors, comme ça, je suis ton petit-ami ? Grinça une voix bien connue.

\- Lucifer ! Couina-t-elle de joie.

Elle comptait bien s'élancer pour lui sauter au cou, mais à la place, elle se fit bousculer par l'un des frères insignifiants de l'amour de sa vie qui se précipita auprès de l'autre frère insignifiant qu'elle avait empêché de rentrer.

\- Castiel ! Tu vas bien ? Cette mégère ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

\- Tout va bien Gabriel, tu peux me lâcher.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et le tira derrière lui, repassant devant Abaddon et Lucifer, ce dernier refermant la porter derrière eux, s'adossant à elle, bras croisés, et fixant la jeune impudente d'un regard implacable.

\- Alors, comme ça, je suis ton petit-ami, mmh ? Répéta-t-il.

Ce fut à peu près tout ce que la fratrie entendit, le reste devenant rapidement incompréhensible.

Gabriel ne relâcha son frère qu'après être parvenu à l'asseoir de force et pour mieux lui coller une boisson chaude entre les mains. Castiel la goûta avec appréhension et eut bien raison quand un haut-le-cœur le prit.

\- Du vin chaud ? Articula-t-il, surpris.

\- Spécialité maison ! Se vanta son frère. C'est bon, hein ? J'ai réussi à te sauver une tasse, les microbes ont presque tout vidé !

\- QUOI ?!

\- Ah, tiens, salut Naomie ! Tu es rentrée ! Tu as faim ?

Mais sa sœur ne lui répondit pas, claquant ses talons sur le mauvais plancher pour se précipiter sur son frère, l'agrippant par les épaules pour le secouer violemment.

\- Tu as laissé les petits boire de l'alcool ? Mais tu es fou ?!

\- Euh, oui, mais rien de nouveau, balbutia-t-il. Par contre, tu devrais me lâcher parce que j'en ai bu aussi.

Lorsqu'elle le relâcha, ils purent constater qu'il était en effet légèrement verdâtre.

\- Merci. Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point j'étais jaloux de ton énergie ? Urgh…

Elle ne décoléra pas mais fulmina toute seule à côté de Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé, observant leur aîné respirer lourdement.

\- En tout cas, ils dorment bien, souffla-t-il. J'aurais dû faire pareil.

Il attrapa un journal qui traînait là pour s'éventer, repoussant le vertige et les nausées et s'assit à son tour.

\- Vous avez une assiette dans le frigo, si vous avez faim. Moi, je veille.

Ils allèrent piocher dans la cuisine de quoi se nourrir et revinrent s'asseoir avec Gabriel qui, cette fois, lisait le journal. Et depuis un moment vu qu'il était à plus de la moitié.

Aux environs de l'heure de la sortie des écoles, il y avait toujours un aîné qui veillait jusqu'au départ pour les cours, au cas où. Ce soir, c'était à lui.

\- Vous pensez que Luc va revenir bientôt ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu prendre d'armes, donc incessamment sous peu, j'imagine.

La voix concentrée du plus vieux prouvait son intérêt pour un article.

\- Si il y a un meurtre, je compte sur vous pour faire disparaître le cadavre. Hors de question que cette petite conne m'empêche de devenir magistrate !

\- C'est noté, p'tite sœur.

\- Je suis plus grande que toi, répliqua-t-il.

Il se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

\- Les nouvelles sont si intéressantes que ça ? Tenta Castiel. Tu as l'air d'être passionné.

\- Je suis sur les petites annonces. Je me suis fait virer hier du restaurant chinois où je faisais la plonge.

\- Ils en avaient marre de t'extirper de la mousse ?

\- Dis donc, t'es en forme ce soir, toi.

Il avait relevé les yeux de sa lecture pour mieux observer sa sœur dont les joues rouges ne purent le tromper.

\- Ha, toi, tu t'es servi dans le faitout ! Alors, elle est bonne ma cuvée, hein ? J'envisage d'en vendre cet hiver, je pense que j'aurai du succès, pas toi ?

Naomie se massa les tempes, le vin chaud l'embrouillant légèrement. Elle avait toujours été très sensible à l'alcool.

\- Je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser cette semaine, mais j'ai déjà oublié quoi. Ça me reviendra.

\- C'est ça. En attendant, file au lit, tu m'as l'air bien cuite. Je me charge de ton assiette.

Il ajouta quelques bruits de bouche et des gestes de la main pour l'encourager à rejoindre son lit, la faisant grommeler qu'elle n'était plus une gamine, mais elle obtempéra quand même, créant un sourire tendre à Gabriel.

\- Pour moi, vous serez toujours des gamins.

\- Pourtant nous sommes pratiquement autonomes.

\- HA ! Cassie ! J'avais oublié que tu étais encore là ! Tu m'as fait peur ? Tu ne vas pas te coucher ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore fini de manger.

Il indiqua son assiette encore remplie puis reprit sa fourchette.

Le silence dura jusqu'au salut des deux frères quand le plus jeune rejoignit son lit, puis repartit une bonne fois lorsque la porte de l'appartement claqua de nouveau.

\- Tiens, p'tit Luc, tu as réussi à vaincre ton cerbère ? Je sors la serpillière ou le champagne ?

\- Balance plutôt une aspirine.

Dramatiquement, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise abandonnée par Castiel pendant que Gabriel reprenait la vaisselle.

\- Et appelle-moi encore comme ça et c'est toi qui prendras ton envol, mais sans parachute, grommela-t-il.

Un verre rempli d'eau et un tube en plastique presque vide lui tint compagnie. Il s'empressa de jeter le comprimé dans l'eau et attendit la fin de l'effervescence, se massant les tempes.

\- C'est Abaddon ou la journée qui t'a haché les nerfs ?

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, marmonna-t-il. T'es de garde, cette nuit ?

\- Oui. Et toi demain. Alors file au lit et dors. Enfin, si les ronflements de Michaël te le permettent, bien sûr ! Zou !

Il lui tapota le crâne, s'amusant à l'ébouriffer.

\- Fous-moi la paix…

\- Tu es dans mon royaume, p'tit Luc. Alors soumets-toi à mon jugement !

Malgré sa taille plus menue, il se gonfla autant que possible et prit un air suffisant, forçant sa voix pour la rendre plus confortable.

\- … Tu es ridicule. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi on t'a pas abandonné enfant.

\- Parce que je suis le plus beau, minauda-t-il.

Lucifer choisit la retraite stratégique pour camoufler son sourire amusé, le laissant seul de nouveau.

\- Bon, je retourne à mon journal, moi. La nuit va être longue.

* * *

Enfermé dans sa chambre, Sam planchait sur ses révisions depuis la veille, seul, entouré par ses fiches aux mille signes.

Les congés de Noël avaient débutés deux jours plus tôt et l'université et ses chambres étudiantes étaient bien vides, l'ambiance était donc paisible et propice à la relecture de ses cours.

Parmi ses leçons, il eut la surprise de dénicher des trucs qui n'avaient rien à voir : une facture de la pharmacie, une recette de cuisine glissée par Brady suite à un débat sur la meilleure manière de cuisiner les haricots, des emballages de bonbons, des petits mots échangés en cours…

La priorité fut alors de trier le tout, grommelant ou ricanant selon les souvenirs liés à ce qu'il découvrait. Ça ne l'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans sa tâche et il ressentit un peu de vague à l'âme, sa solitude semblant se renforcer.

Un instant, sa main se tendit en direction de son vieux portable mais il avorta son geste en cours de route.

Que comptait-il faire ? Contacter sa famille ? L'idée du siècle, tiens…

Finalement, il attrapa son surligneur, juste à côté, et reprit la rédaction de ses fiches. Ça, au moins, c'était utile.

* * *

\- Tiens.

Naomie ne marqua aucun temps d'arrêt, balançant une feuille froissée sur les genoux d'un Gabriel somnolant sur le canapé défoncé, ses talons frappant le sol avec régularité, le volume s'affaiblissant alors qu'elle quittait l'appartement, rejointe par Balthazar qui partait aux commissions avec Samandriel.

Un son entre le gargouillis et le grommellement de fin du monde s'échappa de la bouche entrouverte du jeune homme qui se frottait le visage pour tenter de se réveiller, ramassant le papier qui menaçait de finir à terre.

\- C'qu'y a encore ?

Plissant les yeux, il déchiffra difficilement.

\- Un poste de concierge, franchement ?

Il avait l'impression de passer son temps les mains dans la javel… Depuis l'accident d'Uriel, il avait enchaîné les jobs de ménage, devenant une vraie fée de du logis !

Par contre, il avait la peau des mains et des bras dans un sale état, entre l'eau et les divers produits utilisés…

\- Bon, va me falloir mon CV, une lettre de motivation, mes recommandations… Et puis un café. Surtout un café…

Repoussant un des plus jeunes qui s'était collé à lui, il partit pour la cuisine à la recherche du breuvage magique qui lui permettrait de reconnecter les neurones nécessaires. Ce serait sans doute utile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Bon, cette fic n'aura que de petits chapitres, tant pis !**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Lorsque Michaël rentra ce soir-là, il retrouva Gabriel entouré de papiers divers, de l'encre sur les mains et au bord de la crise de nerf. Derrière lui, Naomie faisait les cent pas, le chignon de travers.

\- Refais-moi ça, et vite ! Claqua-t-elle.

\- Mais ça fait déjà dix fois ! Se plaignit son frère.

\- Et tu en ferais le double si j'estime cela nécessaire !

\- Et la planète ? Tu penses à la planète ? Sanglota-t-il faussement. C'est pas du tout écologique.

\- L'écologie, c'est l'apanage des riches. Et la planète, je l'emmerde. Tu me refais cette lettre de motivation _avec_ motivation.

Elle lui jeta un stylo à la figure pour souligner ses propos.

Autour d'eux, les plus jeunes s'amusaient du spectacle.

\- J'adore rentrer à l'appart… marmonna Michaël. Il y règne toujours une atmosphère paisible et enjouée…

\- Misha… pleurnicha son frère en s'agrippant à ses jambes. Sauve-moi de cette vilaine dominatrice en tailleur !

\- Lâche-moi Gab', soupira-t-il en se dépêtrant de son étreinte. Je ne veux rien savoir et rien à voir avec tout ça. Oubliez-moi, tous les deux.

Il traversa le salon avec rapidité, esquivant ses frères et sœurs sur le chemin. Il avait trois heures pour se reposer, se changer et grignoter avant son nouveau travail, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Malgré ces simagrées, Gabriel finit par obtempérer et ravir sa sœur, rédigeant la plus belle lettre au monde afin qu'elle lui lâche la grappe une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Parfait ! Tu n'auras plus qu'à te présenter demain à la première heure !

\- Quoi ? Demain matin ?!

\- Pourquoi, t'as mieux à faire ?!

\- Non non, glapit-il en rétrécissant sur place.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Elle lui adressa un regard noir pour souligner ses propos avant de faire volte-face, ses talons claquant avec violence.

\- Elle fait peur, grande sœur Naomie, déclara Samandriel d'une voix timide.

\- Sans blague, marmonna Gabriel en rangeant ses affaires. Allez les morpions, le spectacle est fini, sortez les devoirs.

Des soupirs et des pieds traînés se firent entendre alors qu'ils se mettaient en place.

\- Hé hé, je gagne toujours !

* * *

\- J'suis grave sexy, youpi ! Lança-t-il platement.

Gabriel se tortilla devant le miroir en pied pour s'admirer correctement dans sa nouvelle tenue de travail. C'était une combinaison bleu pétrole avec plein de poches et son nom brodé sur la poitrine.

\- Je ressemble à un sac poubelle. C'est pas comme ça que je vais emballer de jolies petites étudiantes.

\- Essaye seulement et je t'arrache les couilles pour les clouer au portail, cingla sa sœur.

Elle ajustait ses boucles d'oreille et revérifiait son maquillage, par-dessus l'épaule de son frère.

\- Tu as fait ton sac ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, il est dans l'entrée. Je vais rester une semaine là-bas et ne reviendrai que samedi. D'ici-là, l'appart' aura brûlé dix fois.

\- Mais non, on aura juste déménagé sans laisser d'adresse !

\- Va mourir, toi.

Ils rejoignirent l'arrêt de bus puis la fac où ils se séparèrent.

\- Essaye de ne pas tomber dans la benne à ordures ! Le salua-t-elle.

\- Pète-toi un talon ! Répliqua-t-il.

* * *

Jessica secoua ses boucles blondes avec désespoir.

Elle était revenue deux jours plus tôt et passait de déconvenue en déconvenue, sa chambre ayant l'air d'être la cible d'esprits malfaisants.

Actuellement, elle était entre une mini-inondation et toute la tuyauterie bouchée.

Un cauchemar.

\- À ton avis, qui devrais-je appeler ? Sanglotait-elle au téléphone.

\- Ghostbusters ? Proposa sa colocataire, encore chez elle.

\- Je me serais plutôt attendue à un plombier…

\- Oui, aussi. Mais commence plutôt par un concierge. Il devrait savoir vers qui te diriger.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui. C'est leur boulot. Et, vite, avant que mon tapis vintage devienne une serpillière.

\- Alors raccroche, que je sauve cette imitation _made in China_.

\- Comment oses-tu !

Mais Jessica lui raccrocha au nez et fila hors de la chambre pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée et ainsi la loge où il y avait toujours un gardien.

\- Bonjour jolie demoiselle ! La salua gaiement celui justement présent.

\- Oui, bonjour, j'ai un souci avec la plomberie de ma chambre…

\- Oh, vous avez donc besoin d'un plombier ?!

Il avait utilisé un sourire pervers et des haussement de sourcils tendancieux, ce qui révulsa la jeune femme qui eut un mouvement de recul, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre concierge ne surgisse de derrière un casier et vienne lui mettre un taquet derrière la tête.

\- Oubliez ce rigolo, mam'selle ! Il a commencé hier et ne peut s'empêcher de tout prendre à la blague. Qu'avez-vous ?

\- Euh, la plomberie de ma chambre, balbutia-t-elle. Des fuites et un bouchon… je crois.

\- Gabriel, tu prends les outils, mam'selle, ouvrez-nous le chemin !

* * *

\- Sammy ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Jessica sauta au cou de son petit-ami qui trébucha avant de les stabiliser.

\- Jess', enfin ! Fais attention !

Un sourire crispé d'excuse sur les lèvres, elle le tira par la manche pour les éloigner du hall d'entrée.

\- On va dans ta chambre ?

\- Euh, oui, si tu veux…

Il se laissa traîner jusqu'à l'étage et se retrouva assis sur son lit piper mot.

\- Euh ?

Il avait toujours son sac de révisions sur le dos et son Dalloz dans les bras.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu… précipité, comme retrouvailles ? Osa-t-il. Tu m'as manqué, bien sûr, mais…

\- Mais non, idiot, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, c'est juste qu'ici, les murs ont moins d'oreilles !

\- Ah… souffla-t-il en se détendant significativement. J'ai eu peur, pour tout t'avouer.

\- Stupide, gloussa-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. Je voulais juste te parler.

Jessica se blottit dans ses bras en souriant.

\- C'est le nouveau concierge…

* * *

\- Alors, cette semaine ? Demanda Anna en voyant Gabriel débarquer.

Elle s'étouffa avec ses pâtes quand il se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu… ce sont des coquards ?

\- Nan, des lunettes de soleil sans branche, grinça-t-il. Je vais me coucher.

\- Euh, bonne nuit, à demain, dans ce cas…

Elle resta figée dans sa position, fourchette en l'air et ne se reprit qu'un retour de Balthazar qui claqua la porte d'entrée un peu trop violemment.

\- Il reste des pâtes ou t'as fini le plat ?

\- Dans le frigo, marmonna-t-elle en recommençant à manger. Fais gaffe, Camaël a grillé le micro-ondes. Raphaël doit le porter demain à un réparateur.

\- On a le budget ? S'étonna-t-il. C'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Uriel.

\- C'est un de ses paroissiens, il le fera gratuitement, de ce que j'ai compris.

\- Cool, des nouilles froides. Un fantasme peu réalisé dans ma vie…

Il s'installa en râlant, coupant sa part directement dans le plat de pâtes agglutinées.

\- Il nous reste de l'arnica, au fait ?

\- Euh… pour accompagner le dîner ? Je ne crois pas que c'est comestible…

Fatiguée, elle lui piqué un morceau conséquent de son assiette pour se venger.


End file.
